Tracker
Tracker is a character and antagonist from the W.I.T.C.H. comic book series. Background Tracker held the position of Phobos's most effective scout and hunter. Whenever Phobos needed to locate or hunt down an individual, he often employed Tracker to do the job; even if he possessed no prior knowledge of the target's whereabouts. He was often given the task of hunting down the rebel leader Caleb, who was in hiding underground in the Infinite City or on planet Earth. This task caused him tangle with the Guardians on more than one occasion. After Phobos' fall, he was recruited by Nerissa to join her Knights of Vengeance, where he served as a loyal fighter and continued to hunt down his prey; specifically the rebels and the Guardians whom he desired revenge on. Personality Tracker is a being of few words, making very little known about him or his past. He has shown to be extremely malevolent, vicious, and cruel, and even Raythor described him as a man of "pure evil". He shows no remorse or concern for who or what he harms in his mission of hunting down his target. To him, innocent bystanders are merely obstacles in his path and will demolish them if they hinder his progress. His only moments of somewhat positive actions are him congratulating his tracking hound, Sniffer, on a job well done and rewarding him with fresh meat to eat after locating a target. Appearance Tracker is a tall humanoid with green and dried skin. He has crimson red eyes and sharp nails, he lacks a nose and has merely nostrils, and a dark green scar/marking crosses his left eye. He usually keeps his teeth visible. While it is possible he was an Escanor, Galhot, or halfbreed and received his abilities and undead appearance through an magical augment or curse in some way, he could also just be one of the many races that live on Meridian that were never explored in depth. His attire includes a dark red hooded robe, a tattered fur cape, spiked wristbands, a grey breechcloth, black boots and a pointy hat. He gains Nerissa's emblem on his robe's front after he joins the Knights of Vengeace. Character History Hunting Down the Rebels Tracker was first introduced when Phobos summoned for him when the powerless Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin discovered the secret portal in Ye Olde Bookshop which was connected to the castle library. After the Guardians fled the castle, the Tracker was ordered to track them through the village and kill them. After chasing them through town, a nearby forest, and trapping them in a tree, they were reunited with Will who transformed them and they proceeded to defeat him. When Caleb took temporary refuge on Earth, Phobos discovered a portal that was unknown to the Guardians and decided to use this to his advantage. He sent the Tracker through the portal to locate Caleb and assassinate him. As Tracker wandered the city following his trail, the Guardians attempted to mask the trail by using a variety of techniques including washing the scent with water and foliage. The plan failed, however, and Tracker traced Caleb to Irma's home, as he was babysitting Irma's younger brother Chris. Caleb abandoned the home in order to keep Chris safe and Tracker pursued him throughout the city once again until they ended up back at the portal, which was located in a movie theater which was having the grand opening of Vance Michael Justin's latest film. Caleb and Tracker fought, and while Tracker was overpowering him, Caleb managed to lure Tracker through the portal and have Will close it up before Tracker could return to Earth. Tracker would continue to take part in the minor skirmishes between Phobos' army and the rebels up until Phobos' defeat at the hands of the Guardians and Elyon, where he managed to escape imprisonment by fleeing the castle upon Phobos' defeat. The Knights of Vengeance After Phobos' defeat, Caleb and a small band of soldiers took on the duty of tracking down Tracker and bringing him to justice like they had his former master. After a chase throughout the Meridian forests, he found himself cornered in a forest clearing. It was then he was approached by Nerissa who offered him a chance at turning the tables upon his pursuers and once again become the fearsome hunter that she knew he was meant to be. Tracker accepted her offer of vengeance on the rebels and Nerissa whisked him away from his pursuers and brought him to meet the other members of the Knights of Vengeance. Being more of a silent follower than a leader, Tracker participated willingly in both Nerissa's and Raythor's various plans for the Knights of Vengeance and offered no input of his own. He combated the Guardians many times over the months he spent under Nerissa's leadership up until Raythor's final plan of breaking Phobos out of the Infinite City's prison and helping him storm the castle and retake the throne. Phobos was once again defeated by the Guardians and Elyon and Tracker was imprisoned along with the rest of the Knights of Vengeance. Fall of the Tracker After Phobos stole the Seal of Nerissa from Nerissa and claimed both the Heart of Meridian and Heart of Zamballa for his own, Tracker was released from prison by Phobos and once again followed his master to victory as he helped Phobos win the numerous battles against the fleeting rebel forces of Meridian. When Phobos was devoured by Cedric during the invasion of Kandrakar, however, Cedric ordered the Knights of Vengeance to pledge their loyalty to him or perish. Having no qualms with serving Cedric, Tracker obeyed and assisted Frost and Miranda in attacking the rebels during the battle of Kandrakar. He is killed by Drake during the battle, and his faithful tracking hound, Sniffer, was assumed to be taken back to the Infinite City and imprisoned after the battle's end. Abilities Tracker possesses various abilities which may or may not be classified as magic. While the flail he wields appears to be a magical artifact which generates its own demonic energy field, his ability to keep bats inside of his cloak and chest cavity may or may not be a natural ability to his race. He's strong enough to slope with one arm a passenger car. He is able to use his colony of bats to track, scout, and even attack his prey. His tracking hound, Sniffer, which resembles a more monstrous version of the dog breed doberman, is also used in combat and can bite and claw at opponents and possesses enhanced strength and power compared to other dogs. The ball and chain that Tracker controls glows and gets augmented power only when the Tracker touches it. The flail's strike is powerful enough to disperse the bars of Phobos' Infinite City cell. Trivia * In the episode Return of the Tracker, Tracker is shown to be able to speak, but he has spoken in no other episode to date. However, he did scream whenever he was in pain and when he finally perished. In addition to that. while Drake possesed him, Drake's voice came out of Tracker's mouth. * Tracker is called pure evil by Raythor, indicating that Tracker may be a creation of Phobos. * Tracker is one of the few characters to die. * In Z is for Zenith, after Tracker's downfall, he is shown being attacked by Irma in Nerissa's fantasy. This is due to the fact that Nerissa had no knowledge of Tracker's death because she was trapped in the Seal of Nerissa/Scepter of Phobos. In addition to that, the final scene in the Infinite City's dungeons shows him among the inmates. * Tracker seems to have a connection with his animals, as shown with his bats dying as he dies. Sniffer may have died as well. * The way Tracker's body dissolves and leaves his clothes lying on the floor (with his pointy hat on top of the pile) is a reference to the way the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz 1939 movie dies. * The reason Tracker wasn't given any lines after his second appearance was because he was deemed scarier that way. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Demons Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Anime villains Category:Comic book villains Category:Arrested